


undoing it all

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: P MUCH HE CAN FUCK US ALL UP IF HE WANTS TO, lol i dont know what this is, me messing with muses i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: And so artemis slept, his slumber unperturbed..unless someone calls him to action.





	undoing it all

The universe was his toy, though he lay seemingly dormant adrift amongst the stars. the sleeping man that lay floating among the sea of the galaxy was artemis,the god of dreams. A being that is both eldritch and god, corrupted and purified by his own element. He can both create and destroy without ever waking from his slumber. Somewhere on earth two parents dream and long for a child, a son is created and given onto them. A man dreams of becoming famous, he is now singing on tv. A disillusioned man dreams to one day murder his parents, he rots away in jail. A vengeful country collectively dreams and hopes to overthrow its government and the rich, thousands are slaughtered as it self cannibalizes and turns on its own cause. All of these are caused by the dormant monster that follows the whims of the masses without a care. How long has he been asleep? Who knows. But we do know when he is awake. Eyes that slowly open, half lidded from centuries of slumber; gaze lingering on whoever summons him; he cares not for what happens to this world, or for what consequences his wish fulfillment may bring. He cares only for the task that has been given onto him by his summoner, be it good or destructive. Those that do summon him must be wary however, for dreams can quickly lead into madness, tainting the mind until it's all you can think about. Those that summon him for his capability to destroy had better watch out as well, for your dreams of destroying your enemies can lead to them destroying you. The universe is held within this dreaming man’s hands, and if anyones will is strong enough, it can be undone by the same hands that protect it as well.


End file.
